As a dubbing system of dubbing a digital audio signal of music recorded on a music CD (Compact Disc), there is a method of reproducing the music on the music CD track by track, compressing the music, and then storing (recording) the music compressed in a recording medium.
When the music is dubbed for each track, however, a lot of time is required for controlling a CD drive for reproducing the music CD. Therefore, unnecessary silent data is recorded in the front part (start portion) of a track and the end part (end portion) of the track, and this does not allow faithful dubbing. Furthermore, when dubbing is performed track by track, pose/play is performed for each track. Therefore, time-based overhead occurs in a dubbing process.
As the dubbing system, there is also a method of reproducing the all tracks on the music CD at a time to compress and recording them as a whole in a recording medium, and then dividing the whole into tracks.
A digital dubbing device described in Patent document 1 detects elapsed-time information (subcode data) in a program from a digital signal sent from a digital-signal reproducing unit, and determines that a track is started when it is continuously detected predetermined times or more that the elapsed-time information is within a predetermined time range including the start time of the program. When it is determined that the track is started, then the digital signal is started to be recorded.
Patent document 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. H10-162558